Madam Puddifoot's Chatroom
by Valentine's Riddle
Summary: Sequel to Hogwart's Chatroom! Sequel Chatroom Chaos is also up on my page. Ginny goes on a date with Draco Malfoy, while Luna and Hermione watch nervously by the bar...


**A/N **Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Hogwarts Chatroom. I got such a good response I decided to do a mini sequel! Yaay!!

In answer to your question, laura sedai, no, these are magical computers. Thanks to new innovations, magic can now be used to power a lot of Muggle technology. It's AU, please don't hate me XD

Thanks to laura sedai, x oh so daring, ForeverAnAngel, LunaSky, nun outfits are cool, Randomly Confused, Akela Musafir, Leafpool, lemonwedges4 and MissGinevraPotter for reviewing. You all made me a very happy bunny! Please keep it up!

**A Date with a Ferret**

**WeasleyIsMyKing** has logged on.

**LunaLovegood** has logged on.

**LadyRed** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **This is it. The big date. You nervous?

**LadyRed: **Nervous? Me? About the prospect of going on a date with a man who had absolutely no scruples in blackmailing me with all prospect of my future happiness with the love of my life?

**LunaLovegood: **It's good to see you handling this so well, Ginny, I'm glad you're not being neurotic.

**LadyRed: **Me? Neurotic?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Never... so, what are you going to wear?

**LadyRed**: I don't know. I thought I could look bad so he wouldn't be tempted to make a pass at me.

**LunaLovegood: **That's a good idea.

**LadyRed: **But then, what if Harry sees me? I don't want him seeing me look bad!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Ginny, you're so pretty, there's no way you'll look _that_ bad.

**LadyRed: **Have you ever SEEN me in a tracksuit?

**LunaLovegood: **No

**LadyRed: **I. REST. MY. CASE.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Point taken, Ginny. Calm down. It's going to be fine. You're only going to Madam Puddifoot's, for heaven's sake.

**LunaLovegood: **And since they installed some computers by the bar, me and Hermione can be there pretending to look on the Ninterhex-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Internet.

**LunaLovegood:** Yes, that, and anyway, Ginny, we can be there to make sure that nothing happens.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I have just realised just how much of a loser I am. And I'm not happy about it.

**LadyRed: **What?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I am planning to spend my first weekend off in two months spying on a date that is essentially the result of a bet. At Madam Puddifoot's.

**LunaLovegood: **Well, at least you won't be doing it wearing radish earrings.

**WeasleyIsMyKing**I actually thought they were really cute, Luna. They really suit your skin tone.

**UpYoursBulgaria** has logged on.

**LunaLovegood: **Really? Because people always say-

**LadyRed: **WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND FOCUS FOR ONE SECOND ON THE FACT THAT IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS I WILL BE GOING ON A DATE WITH A FERRET?!

**UpYoursBulgaria:** Who's going on a date with a ferret?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Go away, Seamus.

**LadyRed: **Bugger off!

**LunaLovegood: **It was rather rude of you to interrupt our conversation, you know.

**UpYoursBulgaria** has logged off.

**LavLav** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Ginny, don't panic. We can do this, we can figure something out.

**LavLav: **Does anyone know when we have to be in the Entrance Hall for the Hogsmeade visit? I was-

**PrankstaGeorge** has logged on.

**LadyRed: **THE NEXT PERSON TO INTERRUPT THIS CONVERSATION WILL BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF A DOUBLE BAT BOGEY HEX.

**LavLav** has logged off.

**PrankstaGeorge** has logged off.

**LunaLovegood: **I'm very glad you're my friend, Ginny.

**LadyRed: **What, so I can scare people off for you?

**LunaLovegood: **No, because if I'm ever in danger of being lynched by my fellow Hogwarts students, I can shove you in front of me and it's guaranteed they'll go after you instead.

**LadyRed: **Thanks. I think.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Now, date prep, Ginny.

**LadyRed: **Hit me with it.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Don't look too fantastic, but don't look hideous either. Remember, you don't want him to think you're interested- but you'll know everyone there.

**LadyRed: **Right.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **If anyone catches your eye and looks surprised, roll your eyes and mouth "Potions project".

**LadyRed: **Okay.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **If he looks like he's going to make a pass at you, give him one of your infamous Weasley death glares, and make it look like you're going to reach for your wand.

**LunaLovegood: **That's a bit mean; he'll probably think she's going to hex him!

**LadyRed: **That's kind of the POINT, Luna. Okay, Hermione. Anything else?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Let him pay. He blackmailed you into it; he can at least foot the bill.

**LadyRed: **Got it.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well, we've got an hour. Let's go.

**GryffindorCptn** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has logged off.

**LunaLovegood **has logged off.

**LadyRed **has logged off.

**GryffindorCptn: **It happened again! Is it me? Has my username changed to "LordVoldemort" without me noticing?! WHERE HAS EVERYONE GONE?!

**GryffindorCptn **has logged off.

XxXxX

**WeasleyIsMyKing** has logged on.

**LunaLovegood **has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Do you see them, Luna?

**LunaLovegood: **No, not yet, I think they're putting their coats away.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **God, I can't believe I'm spending my Saturday talking to a person who's sitting two feet away from me. Wait, I see them!

**LunaLovegood: **Ginny looks very pretty.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **too pretty.

**LunaLovegood: **Oh, Draco's going to pay for coffee.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Whoa, Michael Corner looks a bit shocked.

**LunaLovegood: **It's Okay, she's doing the rolling eyes trick.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **It seems to have worked.

**LunaLovegood: **Oh, dear, he's walking over!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Draco's looking pissed off!

**LunaLovegood: **Do you think we should do something?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Yes. Should we call Michael over?

**LunaLovegood: **Too late.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well, it's only coffee. It'll wash off. Dean really needs to get over her, or I personally will have him hauled up before the Department For the Regulation and Control of Rabid Exes.

**LunaLovegood: **I don't think there's such thing, Hermione.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I know, Luna. It's a joke.

**LunaLovegood: **Well, it's not a very good one.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Thanks, Luna...

**LunaLovegood: **You're very welcome.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Can you hear what they're saying?

**LunaLovegood: **Yes, Ginny's being very sarcastic about Draco's Quidditch skills.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Bet that's going down well.

**LunaLovegood: **Yes, it is, he's laughing.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **WHAT?!

**LunaLovegood: **Yes, he's smirking now.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Wait a second, I'm going to have a look.

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has set his/her status to Away.

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has set his/her status to Online.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh no.

**LunaLovegood: **What?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh no, oh no, oh no, this isn't good.

**LunaLovegood: **Hermione, what's the matter? Wrackspurts again?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Ginny's flicking her hair!

**LunaLovegood: **Well, I don't see the problem with that.

**WeasleyIsMyKing:** Luna, have you ever seen Ginny flick her hair before?

**LunaLovegood: **Well, no, but I don't know her that-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well, I have. I have seen Ginny flick her hair before, but only around certain people.

**LunaLovegood: **Well, maybe that's just because-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I have seen Ginny flick her hair around Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter.

**LunaLovegood: **So?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **ARGH! LUNA, WHAT DO ALL THOSE BOYS HAVE IN COMMON?!

**LunaLovegood: **Well, she's been out with- OH!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Abandon ship!!! Abandon ship!!! Get her out of there!!!

**LunaLovegood: **I would, if Draco Malfoy hadn't just leant in for the-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Merlin's Beard! She _let_ him?!

**LunaLovegood: **Well, he is very-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What about Harry?!

**LunaLovegood: **She looks like she's enjoying it...

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh, for heaven's sake, it's a public place!! Keep it PG!

**LunaLovegood: **Oh, dear, Dean's back.

**WeasleyIsMyKing**!

**LunaLovegood: **Oh dear.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well, at least when she hexed him, she stopped kissing Draco.

**LunaLovegood: **Well, she could have done it WITHOUT removing his ears.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Madam Pomfrey will stick them back on.

**LunaLovegood: **I hope you're right.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh. I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with that...

**LunaLovegood: **This is Ginny. Wherever she goes, the Bat Bogey Hex is guaranteed to make an appearance.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Aw! Poor Dean!

**LunaLovegood: **That's rather babyish. They're only a few flapping bogies. Wait until he's attacked by a Heliopath.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **THERE'S NO SUCH THING- Oh, I give up. I don't see how this date can get any worse.

**LunaLovegood: **Don't look now, Hermione, but Ronald just walked in.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Crap. Crap. Crap. Abort!!! Don't just sit there, Luna! Do something!

**LunaLovegood: **YOU do something, Hermione! You'd do better at distracting Ronald than me!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What's Draco saying?

**LunaLovegood: **Well, he looks very cross, Ronald is saying something along the lines of "how could his own sister sink so low as to even talk to a Malfoy, has she been through the rest of the school and run out of guys that are good enough for-"

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Ouch.

XxXxX

**LadyRed** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing** has logged on.

**LadyRed: **Well, that was-

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **A fiasco?

**LadyRed: **Surprisingly good.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What?! What about Ron?!

**LadyRed: **What _about_ Ron?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **The fact he's lying bleeding in the Hospital Wing at this VERY MOMENT?!

**LadyRed: **Hey, Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine just as soon as she gets the fork out of his ear. It's no biggie, really.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GINNY WEASLEY?!

**LadyRed: **Jeez, Hermione, what's gotten into you? You're never this panicky when Harry's recovering from his yearly Battle with the Forces of Darkness.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Yes, but has You-Know-Who ever cursed an entire cafe's stock of cutlery, not to mention about ten enchanted Cupids, to attack him?

**LadyRed:** Draco was defending my honour! Besides, ever heard of a little thing called- oh, I don't know-THE CRUCIATUS CURSE?!

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Not exactly invasive!

**LadyRed: **Ron will be fine. Trust me. If he's well enough to call me a slut, he isn't on his deathbed yet.

**SlytherinPrince **has logged on.

**LadyRed: **Hey, Draco.

**SlytherinPrince: **Hey, Ginny, we still on for this evening?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **My brain hurts!!!

**LadyRed: **See you there ;)

**SlytherinPrince: **And Potter?

**LadyRed: **In detention with McGonagall. Something about late homework.

**SlytherinPrince: **I know ;)

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What?!

**SlytherinPrince: **I... burned it. See you later, Ginny.

**SlytherinPrince** has logged off.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **You're joking me, right?

**LadyRed: **What?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **You're going on a date with him? Willingly? No tricks? No Imperius Curse?

**LadyRed: **Well, he's a very good kisser.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **But-

**LadyRed: **And Harry was the one who dumped _me_.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **But-

**LadyRed: **Look, Hermione, I love Harry to bits. But I seriously can't go for this whole year only getting action once a week.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **But-

**LadyRed: **He won't tell Harry, don't worry. It's my Dirty Little Secret ;)

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Slut.

**LadyRed: **Proud of it, babe.

**PrankstaGeorge** has logged on.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What if he finds out?

**LadyRed: **One word.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Convent?

**LadyRed: **THREESOME!

**PrankstaGeorge: **You've GOT to be kidding me.

**LadyRed: **If you can't stand the thought of your baby sister having a libido, George-

**PrankstaGeorge **has logged off.

**CrazyFred** has logged on.

**CrazyFred: **What's all this about threeso- GINNY?!

**LadyRed: **Like I said to George, if you can't handle the thought of me having-

**CrazyFred **has logged off.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **I just don't understand this.

**LadyRed: **Why not?

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Because one week ago you were calling him, amongst other things, Bigoted, Egotistical, Sexist-

**LadyRed: **Well, a lot can happen in a week.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Why did this happen?

**LadyRed: **Well, I've HAD IT with heroes. I'm just trying out a bad boy for a change.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **And if he messes you around?

**LadyRed: **Draco may be evil, Hermione, but he isn't stupid.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Huh?

**LadyRed: **Well, you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a Weasley scorned.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **What about a Ginny scorned?

**LadyRed: **You don't want to know.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Oh, Ginny, be careful.

**LadyRed: **I will, I'm not going to muck it up with either of them, don't worry.

**WeasleyIsMyKing: **Well, if you say so.

**WeasleyIsMyKing **has logged off.

**SlytherinPrince** has logged on.

**SlytherinPrince: **So, seriously, can we talk dirty now?

**GryffindorCptn **has logged on.

**SlytherinPrince **has logged off.

**LadyRed** has logged off.

**GryffindorCptn: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!

**GryffindorCptn **has logged off.


End file.
